ff14_shivafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Y'leya Amih
thumb|center|800px thumb|right| E i n l e i t u n g ~Fuchs du hast die Gans gestohlen, gib' sie wieder her!~ Aktuell streunert sie wild und frei durch die Gassen und Straßen Ul'dahs- oder betrinkt sich in den zahlreichen Tavernen und Spelunken des Umlands! Zuweilen prügelt sie sich auch gern mal mit diversen Händlern oder Auftraggeber'n. Heißt es. Ob sie auch mal arbeitet, ist nicht bekannt! Zumindest soll sie in letzter Zeit oft mit seltsamen Gestalten zusammen gesehen worden sein. Allen voran dem komischen Kerl, der immer mit einer Kutte herum wuselt. Böse Zungen behaupten er habe sie einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen. Andere munkeln, sie seien ein Paar. Wieder andere denken, dass er sie mit irgendwas erpresse. thumb|right|260px A u s s e h e n Sie ist ein Winzling unter den Miqo'te. Klein, zierlich und 'flach wie ein Brett', wie ihr Bruder immer zu sagen pflegte. Ihr Körper selbst ist vorzüglich gebräunt, ihr Haar wild und buschig, die Ohren aber besonders flauschig und hinreißend plüschig. Der Schweif hingegen sieht aus, als hätte man mit ihn durch dichtes Geäst gezerrt, so buschig und verfilzt zeigt er sich hin und wieder. Natürlich kleben auch die obligatorischen Kletten darin... oder Ästchen... oder Vogelnester... Die Augen des Winzlings sind noch am bemerkenswertesten. Groß, rund, kindlich und von strahlender, kontrastreicher Farbe. Versteckt hinter dichten, schwarzen Wimpern.Das Gesicht selbst ist etwas rund und die Miene meist zu verächtlichem Humor verzerrt. Dann und wann auch zu einem Strahlen oder einem charmanten Grübchengrinsen. Ihr Auftreten ist ähnlich selbstbewusst, wie das ihres Bruders. Ihre Fresse groß, ihr Humor schwarz und ihre Finger geschickt und flink wenn es darum geht zu stehlen, bedrohen oder etwas zu öffnen, was verschlossen bleiben wollte. Die Kleidung ist meist bequem und knapp. Nicht allzu warm, als schwitze sie rasch. Als burschikos könnte man sie bestenfalls noch betiteln. Nicht selten hält man sie für einen Jungen- oder gar für ihren Bruder! Eine Tatsache, auf die sie äußerst empfindlich reagiert. B e s i t z -zwei hübsche Dolche -ein kleines Jagdmesser -eine höchst bemerkenswerte Alkoholflaschensammlung -einen einzigen Ohrring -eine silberne Halsberge (oder ist das Eisen?) V e r h a l t e n & F ä h i g k e i t e n Sie ist frech und vorlaut, zuweilen auch biestig und kratzbürstig man weiß selten ob sie lügt, oder die Wahrheit spricht. Sie selbst rechtfertigt es als schwarzen Humor und praktizierten Sarkasmus. Dabei kann sie gut austeilen und wohl auch hin und wieder einstecken; unter der rauen Schale verbirgt sich durchaus ein bisschen Herz und sie ist eine hoffnungslose Naschkatze und liebt scharfes Essen! -Kampf mit zwei Dolchen -Klettern -schnell laufen, oder auch weglaufen -jeden, wirklich JEDEN unter den Tisch saufen! B e z i e h u n g e n F a m i l i e -Y'azih Tia :Brüderchen vom Schwesterchen. Ein heilloser Spieler und der Letzte, der Familie, den ich um mich dulde. Ich hänge sehr an dir, auch wenn ich das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Du schuldest mir Geld! F r e u n d e -Elster und Falke : ich habe dich bestohlen und will dein Schild sein- doch wird es nicht genügen, niemals -Jack Kutija : Der graue Jack! Zimmergenosse bis auf weiteres. Komische Type, aber auch irgendwie lustig! B e k a n n t e & K a m e r a d e n -Nunh und Sha~ : Du bist manchmal unheimlich, aber offenkundig meinst du es gut mit einem... vielleicht wird man sich noch kennen lernen, vielleicht gibst du mir die Chance -der tote Hund : Es war leicht dich zu brechen. Mal sehen wie schwer es wird dich wieder auferstehen zu lassen! G e s e h e n -Goldie : Du siehst nicht danach aus, aber deine Finger sind so lang, wie deine Zunge scharf ist; keine Ahnung was ich von dir halten soll Schmuckstück -Vögelchen : Du bist mehr Weibchen als ich, das schmeckt mir irgendwie nicht. Aber bleib so, wie du bist. H a s s -Tavernenbesitzer -Sperrstunden -sich selbst E r i n n e r u n g -Er~ G e r ü c h t e -Soll schon mal einen Kater im Fluss ertränkt haben -kann saufen wie ein Loch! -meidet angeblich alle staatlichen Institutionen und bezeichnet sie als 'rückgratlos' -hasst Politik -ist wohl etwas dumm -hat einen Bruderkomplex -erwähnt nie ihren Stamm und weicht Fragen gezielt mit Scherzen und dummen Kommentaren aus -soll sich als Kerl ausgegeben und ins Badehaus geschlichen haben -andere behaupten sie sei der etwas behinderte Sohn eines Nunh -sie soll ständig mit diesem Kuttenträger herum eiern G e s c h i c h t e Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Miqo'te